The invention relates to armor-plating for a wall, for example a bombshelter or a housing of an armored vehicle which armor-plating consists of an inner armored wall and an outer armored wall spaced from said inner armored wall.
German patent No. 10 98 412 discloses inwardly easily pivotable plates for so-called "double armor". It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,393 to provide suspended armored plates which are adapted to yield in the plate plane. These known arrangements are designed to achieve a projectile-deflecting effect. This object has, however, not been satisfactorily achieved with these known arrangements. It has been observed that the desired effect, if achieved at all, occurs too late. With other known constructions having a double armor, material is provided between the two plates which, at projectile impact, causes the outer plate to be accelerated outwardly. This arrangement has the drawback that further impacting on the previously impacted area causes a complete destruction of the armor, whereby in addition thereto the direction of movement of the plate (s), occurs preponderantly in the flight direction of the projectile and therefore does not render a maximum protective effect.